So hard to believe
by chii0703
Summary: N.G story. This is the story of love between Sango and Mirokus daughter Koishii and InuYasha and Kagomes son Inume and there fight for exceptance and love.
1. New Life

'Everything is going to be fine.' Miroku repeated to himself. 'Everything is going to be fine.' Muffled voices and small cries came from the interior of the hut, each voice distinct in his mind.  
"You're doing fine Sango." That had to be Kagome.  
"I've done nothing yet!" Sango retorted.  
"Pray relax Sango." Kaede advised.  
Then there was the cry. I was a cry of pain, a call for help.  
"Miroku!" In a flurry of robes, Miroku jumped to his feet. Both Shippo and InuYasha looked up, a lingering question on both their lips. Before the question could be voiced, Miroku was headed to the door.  
"H-hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" InuYasha asked, reflexively leaping up from his crouch.  
"I'm going in there. She needs me."  
"But Lady Kaede and Kagome said to stay out here! You can't go in!" Shippo insisted.  
"I… don't care." There was another cry and Miroku squeezed his eyes shut. "I have to be there for her…" Without a moments hesitation, he threw the cloth doorway back and stepped in. The hut smelled of the earth, not a surprise. There was also the smell of sweat and the heat of exertion that made the room seem stuffy. Lying on the floor, soaked with fevered perspiration, was Sango. She looked even larger now that she was in labor, her stomach heaving up and down in time to heavy, gasping breathes. At her side, Kagome looked up.  
"Miroku!"  
Kaede looked up as well. "Away with ye, Houshi-sama! It's not a man's place to be present at the birth!"  
"Lord Buddha will forgive me if I do this just this once." Miroku commented as he knelt down at Sango's side. She turned her head towards him, a weak smile gracing her features as she took the new addition to her surrounding.

"M-Miroku…" she whispered. Miroku held a finger to his lips to silence her and took hold of her left hand which had been previously clinging helplessly to the cloth bed made for the birth of the child. He squeezed it hard and felt and even stronger constriction on the other end. For a moment he thanked his lucky stars that he had been born a man.  
"How much longer, Kagome?" Miroku asked, turning to the girl. He didn't want to meet Kaede's disapproving stare, especially now.  
"Not much… the contractions are getting closer together." she replied as she wet a cloth in the bowl of water beside her. "It should be any moment now."  
"Th-think Miroku… our own children…" Sango smiled again, the old spark igniting in the depths of her eyes.  
"Save your strength." he told her, smiling a little himself. The thought of parenthood was unnerving and exciting at the same time. It would just be another adventure. Compared to parenthood, he thought, Naraku was nothing. Sango tensed, shifting uncomfortably. Kaede's dull eye sprung to life and she shifted from the pregnant demon hunter's side to the end of the makeshift bed.  
"It's time, Sango. Push with all the strength thee has left within thee." Another cry rose in Sango's throat as she bore down, lifting herself up to help. Miroku placed a reassuring hand behind her back, comfort and courage flooding her exhausted body with one touch.  
'Keep going… you can… you can… can…'  
"That's it Sango!" Sango's silent pep rally was echoed by the loving soon to be father at her side.  
"I-" she began. The words were choked back with another cry as she felt Kaede's hands near her bare birth canal. As silent encouragement, Miroku squeezed her hand tighter (if possible).  
"Almost Sango! Almost!" Kagome said, her words running together and making no sense to Sango's stressed mind. She suddenly felt a release and fell back, tumbling into Miroku's arms.  
"Sango… you did wonderfully…" Miroku whispered, brushing back her bangs. In the background Sango could faintly hear a small mewing grow to a full blown wail.  
'The baby! Our baby!' Even though exhausted, Sango forced herself to open her eyes. As if answering Sango's own mental questions, Kaede said,  
"A boy."  
"A boy" Sango tensed up again.  
"Here we go again." Kagome sighed. Sango pushed down again lifting herself again. It wasn't long until the second of the twins was born. But unlike her brother there was more of a whimper then a cry which had Kaede a little worried.  
"It's a girl." Sango sat up.  
"Why isn't she crying?" Sango looked at Kaede with worry in her eyes.  
"Nothing is wrong with the child. She is just quite at the present moment." When Kaede said that both twins let out a loud yell stretching there lungs even further.

Sango sighed and laid back in Miroku's arms. Kagome took the cloth and wiped the white stuff off of them. Sango closed her eyes and tried to envision what the twins looked like, being only Kagome and Kaede had seen them.  
"Sango. This one is the boy." Kagome handed Sango the new born. Shippo hopped on Miroku's shoulder to get a better look at the baby.  
"What are you going to name him?" Sango looked at Miroku.  
"I'm naming my little princess." Sango smiled. InuYasha rolled his eyes.  
"Oh great. Another spoiled brat." Sango cut her eyes at InuYasha.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing." Shippo crossed his arms.  
"BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING...what are you going to name him?" Miroku put a finger to his jaw. Sango carefully handed Miroku their baby as Kagome handed her the next.  
"How about Hideaki? Do you like that?" The baby gurgled and fell asleep. "I'll take that as a maybe." For a moment Miroku got to stare into his son's eyes. They were a chocolate color, just like Sango's. Hideaki had a little patch of black hair, that he had inherited from Miroku. Hideaki had fallen asleep with out a moment hesitation. His sister next to him had calmed down and started to doze off as well. She too had chocolate eyes and black hair. If the twins weren't two different genders they would probably get confused for each other just about every day of there life.  
"Our daughter shall be named...Koishii." Koishii and Hideaki laid side by side in two blanket brought back from the 20th century (i.e.: 1999)  
"They're so perfect." Kagome lifted Hideaki and placed him on a second futon next to Sango. "Hideaki fells really light. Maybe I should bring a taped measure and scale tomorrow. And you know, take their measurement." Kagome placed Koishii next to her brother. "And now we all get sleep. Night everyone." Sango nodded and laid next to the twins. Miroku on the opposite side.  
"Good night."

Sango woke up in the middle of the night to a loud cry, courtesy of Koishii. Sango had a hunch about what was bothering her daughter, even though all the women in the feudal era breast feed their kids the thought still disturbed Sango. Sango picked up Koishii and moved the top of her yukata to the side. Sango held Koishii to her chest and almost instantly she latched on.  
"Calm down I know this is your first time being feed but not so hard." Sango whispered to Koishii. Hideaki opened his eyes. Staring at his sister longingly. Baby instincts kicking in Hideaki whimpered as if saying 'feed me to.'  
"Not you too." Sango looked down at Koishii. It never accrued to Sango that babies could feed in their sleep. Sango sighed and gently pulled Koishii away, switching breast and feeding Hideaki. Hideaki stared at his mom, as if his eyes where stuck on her. Sango reached her free hand up and stroked Hideaki's cheek.  
"You're a cute baby, yes you are." Hideaki made a face that only said one sentence. 'What you talkin' 'bout Willis?' Either that or he soiled himself. Sango smiled and placed Hideaki next to his sister.  
"One day you two will grow up to be great demon slayers. Watch."

A/N: Yeah! The first chapter of the first story I ever wrote. R&R Plz


	2. Love in hiding

6 years later.

Koishii turned around and kicked high in the air, trying to hit her target. Not to any ones supprise she missed. doing just as bad as her brother. The twins had some developmental delays when they were smaller. They did not learn to walk until they were 19 moths old and didn't crawl until they were 12 months old. Even though this posed a problem the twins were as bright as could be. They were talking full sentences when they were 16 months old. Koishii lost her balance and fell, black hair whipping her in the face as she did.  
"Ow." Hideaki put a hand out to his sister.  
''Need any help?" Hideaki said lifting one eye brow.  
"Yes." Koishii took her brothers hand and pulled on it taking him down as well. "Now we're even from yesterday'' Koishii stood up, leaving her brother on the ground.  
"I told you yesterday was an accident." Koishii rolled her eyes.  
"Yesterday was an accident when demons come out of my a-" Miroku cut his eyes at his daughter. "Gomen Nasai." Hideaki rolled his eyes.  
"OK." Sango walked out of Kaede's hut, a 2 year old clinging to her skirt. Thumb in his mouth.  
"Mama can we take a brake?" Koishii and Hideaki pleaded.  
"Brake! Brake!" Ichiro jumped up and down agreeing with his brother and sister, Sango looked at Miroku.  
"What do you think?" Miroku looked up from petting Kirara.  
"Try to hit the target one more time. After that you have a 5 minute brake.''  
"Brake! Brake!" Ichiro exclaimed. "Me get sandwich too?" Koishii sighed. 'If I look like an idiot I'm never talking to you again.' Koishii pointed a finger towards where she wanted to hit. Two village kids stood about twenty feet from the target.  
"This should be interesting. Neither of the twins have hit the target yet." Inume (Kagome and InuYashas son) sat by the hut eat the sandwich his mom gave him.  
Inume sat there humming to him self  
_Um turkey with the lettuce and the mayo Um turkey_. Inume heard the village kids, having sensitive hearing like his father. Inume glared at the kids. _I have faith in them. Unlike some of these piles of crap. You show them Koishii._

Koishii stared intently at the target. Koishii put her feet in ready position and leaned forward bringing her foot up. Everyone around was silent waiting to see if Koishii could hit the target. Inume, Hideaki and Ichiro all thought the same thing. _You can do it._ Koishii's foot hit the center of the target sending it back a couple of feet. Koishii grinned from ear to ear. _I did it_. The village kids looked towards Inume who was now smirking at them.  
"Half breed."  
Hideaki sat down next to Inume. Koishii across with Ichiro and 2 parents at each end of the table. Kagome sat across from Sango. Kagome rested her hand on her stomach.  
"Just think about it Sango. Only 5 more weeks and I'll have a daughter." Kagome rubbed her stomach getting a happy kick from the baby.  
"What are you going to name her?" Kagome thought.  
''I don't now. Sukki?"  
"That's pretty." Inume banged his head on the floor. Koishii, Ichiro and Hideaki stared at him.  
"Why are you doing that?'' Koishii walked around the table and rubbed Inume's ears, making him growl. Inume closed his eyes and opened them to have everyone staring at him.  
"What are you looking at?" Inume got up and left the hut. Koishii got up and followed him. Ichiro laughed.

"She like him! She like him!" Everyone stared at the door.  
"Ichiro may be right. Did you ever notice when ever Koishii does something nice or vice versa they blush and pull away from each other?" Sango raised an eye brow.  
"Come to think of it they do. A lot.'' InuYasha and Miroku looked at each other.  
"They do?'' Kagome and Sango sighed.  
"It's really sad when a 2 year old is more observant then you." Hideaki sighed.  
"Truly."  
Koishii ran after Inume. When she finally caught up she grabbed the sleeve of Inume's white haori. Both Inume and Koishii were panting. Neither of them notice they ran passed the village boundaries.  
"Why did you run away?" Inume stared at the ground. Inume started shaking then a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
"All the kids in the village cast me out because I'm different." Koishii rapped her arms around Inume's shoulders.  
"Not everyone cast you out. You've go me, Hideaki, Ichiro, your parents, my parents, your baby sister. She can't make fun of you cause she can't talk and that she'll be the exact same things as you. Also there's that Souta dude on the other side of the well. And Koga and Ayame's kid, what's his face. Don't fell bad I'm going to be the only girl for five weeks and you're going to be the only hanyou. You're not alone. "Inume hugged her back.  
"Arigato."

A/N: Ichiro is Sango and Mirokus youngest son. For all the smart people that figured that out Kudos, for all the dumb people, no comment.


	3. Confession of Love

8 1/2 years later.

"We are past the time you needed to be married, Koishii. You're brother already has marriage proposles from 3 different ladies." Koishii rolled her eyes.  
"And each of them is a slut." She muttered. Inume and InuYasha snickered.  
"So sorry. Carry on." Miroku glared at InuYasha.  
"I understand that I need to be married but you married Mama when she was 18. What's the rush?" Koishii stood up. Koishii turned around and ran out of the hut.  
"Koishii wait!" Inume stood up and followed Koishii out and into the forest, exactly to the place they stood 9 1/2 years ago.  
"Koishii." Inume reached his hand out to touch Koishii's shoulders.  
"Just leave me alone. They don't under stand me. I don't give a crap about who Hideaki is marrying. It's going to be his issue. My mom didn't get married until she was 18. Why can't I?" Inume moved closer to the girl.  
"Koishii, you're a strong and beautiful demon slayer. It's your life they can't control it." Koishii looked at the ground. _Did he just call me beautiful?_ Inume lifted Koishii's head and pressed his lips on hers. Koishii responded by rapping her arms around his neck. Inume dragged his tongue along Koishii's lips. Koishii closed her eyes.

"Get your hands off of my daughter." Miroku stood behind Inume, staff pointed at his throat.  
"Don't do it Miroku." Sango lowered her husbands hand. Sango looked at her daughter and shook her head. "Just get up Koishii." Sango looked at the floor. Inume sat on the ground.  
"Koishii." Miroku shook his head.  
"You ever touch my daughter again I swear I will kill you." Inume sniffed the air he smelt tears. _Koishii's crying_. Inume reached out his hand. _I love you._ Koishii turned around and ran back to the village. _I hate them. They say I have to get married but when I find the man I love they threaten to kill him._ Koishii ran behind Kaede's old hut. Considering Knead died 3 years ago. Koishii looked inside. _Du! It's empty_. Koishii ran inside. She touch the futon which now had a good layer of dust on it. _It's kind cool to think everyone of my friends was born on here._ Koishii dropped down on the futon, kicking up dust in every direction.  
Sango moved a side the hide door.  
"Koishii?" Koishii drew her knee's up to her chest. "Koishii. I'm sorry about your father." Koishii shook her head.  
"Yeah right. Daddy keeps stressing the fact I should married by now but when I fall in love he threatens to kill Inume." Sango sat next to her daughter.  
"So you're in love with him?" Koishii nodded her head.  
"I have been since I was 6. I thought it was puppy love but it wasn't." Sango rapped her arms around her daughter. "Why doesn't Daddy like Inume?"  
"It's not that he doesn't like him. He just didn't think your first kiss would be with a hanyou. When you where a baby he always talked about how he would raise children. There wasn't any mention of a demon or a half demon. I think it would be sweet if you got married to Inume." Sango winked.  
"You really think so?" Sango nodded.  
"I'll talk to your father about it." Koishii hugged her mother.  
"Arigato."  
Koishii ran across the village to Kagome's hut. She knocked on the side of the hut to let them know she was coming in.  
"Hi Kagome." Koishii stood at the door way watching Kagome brush Sukki's hair.  
"Hello Koishii. What's a matter?"  
"I was wondering where Inume is." Kagome looked up.  
"He's in the forest with his father." Koishii bowed.  
"Thank you." Koishii ran into the forest hoping to find InuYasha or Inume. After about 10 minutes of looking she found both in the Goshinboku..

"So you really like Koishii?" InuYasha looked to the branch above him where Inume was sitting, black hair following im the wind.  
"Yeah. Over the course of my life I just keep falling deeper and deeper in love with her." Koishii looked up.  
"I'm in love with you too." The sound of Koishii's voice made Inume practicly fall off of the branch. InuYasha hopped down, Inume following.  
"Well I'm glad you guys share the same feelings. I'm going to leave you to alone, but before you two try anything stupid ask Kagome for one of those comdom things." Koishii rapped her arms around Inume as they shared a passionate kiss.  
"I don't think we'll need one." InuYasha raised his eye brow.  
"OK." Inume pressed his lips on Koishii's again tracing his tongue on her lips. to his supprise she parted them and ran her tongue on his teeth. Koishii began to tug at the top of Inume's Haori.  
"Koishii what about your father?" Koishii pulled away.  
"My mom said that if it was OK with your parents and Miroku that we're old enough to get married." Inume smiled.  
"That's great. I would marry you in a heart beat." Koishii hugged Inume.  
"I want to go see what they have to say." Koishii took Inume's hand and dragged him to the side of the hut where she lived. Koishii sat down beside the window.

"So will Koishii be able to marry Inume?" Miroku shook his head.  
"No. I don't want to see my only daughter get married to a half demon." Sango shook her head.  
"So you're saying if Ichiro was a girl you would let her?" Miroku looked at the ground.  
"No. I just can't see my grandchildren getting cast out because they are hanyou."  
"Koishii really loves him. And it's clear he loves her just as much." Sango took Miroku's hand in her own.  
"If they get married I don't want them to have any kids." Sango looked at Miroku.  
"You're saying that's a yes?" Miroku nodded. Sango kissed Miroku. "Thank you." Koishii took Inumes hand in her own.  
"In a matter of months we will be married."  
"Koishii, remember. My parents still have to say yes and your dad said we can't have any children." Koishii placed her head on Inume's shoulders.  
"I don't care what they say. I'm having a baby."  
"Koishii.''  
"We'll go to another village if that's what it that's what it takes to have a family." Inume gave Koishii a cross look. "Come into the forest with me. there is something I want to show you."

Koishii grabbed Inumes hand. After going into the forest Koishii pushed Inumes back against the Goshinboku. Koishii crushed her lips on his. Sharing their 3rd kiss for the day. Koishii sat on top of Inume and started removing his haori. Inume was supprised by these actions but let her continue on anyway. Nothing in the world mattered now. It was just Inume and Koishii. Inume played with Koishii's tongue. Slowly Koishii ran her hands down Inumes chest and slid it in the front of his pant gripping his erection. Inume moaned into the girls mouth. She smiled against his lips and began to move her hand up and down. Inume bucked his hips into the demon slayers hand. She smiled and leaned down, kissing the tip of his erection.  
By this point in time Inume had worked Koishii half way out of her kimono. Inumes hands played with her breast. Koishii moaned and began removing Inumes pants. She took his erection into in her mouth and began moving it in and out .  
"Koishii, I'm going to cum..."

Inume groaned and came in the girls mouth. Koishii began rubbing his member, making quick work of getting him hard again. Inume now had Koishii naked under his eager body. Inume pushed his a fingers into her opening. Koishii moaned into his mouth. He slowly moved his fingers in and out of her body. He put a 3rd finger in her body and started to push it harder and faster. Koishii groaned again. Inume positioned himself over Koishii and thrust himself into her. Koishii grasped Inumes shoulders. Inume began to pick up his pace. Inume climaxed, Koishii following a few seconds later. Inume dropped on Koishii. Inume pulled his haori over there bodies.  
"Good night." Koishii nodded.  
"Good night."


	4. Test of love and Trust

4 months later.

Koishii groaned. She had a pain in her stomach that felt like a katana was being ripped through it, which had happened one time to many for the 15 year old. Sango dipped a rag in a bowl and dabbed her daughters forehead. Ichiro sat crossed leg staring at his sister.  
"What's wrong with her?" Kagome moved the hide door aside and looked in the hut. She knelled next to the huntresses daughter and took a look at her. She tilted her head a little and rummaged through the yellow bag that was so famous. Koishii grabbed her stomach and started to cry.  
"It really hurts!" Kagome looked at Sango.  
"I can't think of anything else to do," Kagome dug in her pocket, "Just give her one of these at noon and midnight." Sango nodded and took the pill from her friend.  
Inume sat on the top of the hut listening to the desperate cries of his fiancé. InuYasha sat next to his son. Inume continued to stare out into open space.  
"You're worried aren't you?" Inume said nothing. "I was the same way when your mother was pregnant with you and Sukki." Inume looked at his father.  
"How long have you known?" Inume questioned his father.  
"2 months ago when she first got sick and threw up. And you?"  
"A week after we had sex."  
"Does she know?"  
"Yeah but I made a promise to her that I wouldn't tell anyone. You have to make the same promise." InuYasha nodded. "Is anything going to happen to them. I mean Koishii and the baby. Mom was nothing like this when she had Sukki." InuYasha rubbed his nose.  
"I'll talk to your mother-"  
"NO! You can't tell anyone, especially Miroku. he would kill me, Koishii and the baby." InuYasha nodded.  
"I won't tell anyone but they're bound to find out eventually."

A/N: Shortest chapter yet. Hope you all like. R&R plz!


	5. A life for a life

41/2 months later

Koishii pulled on Inumes haori.  
"We have to go, now." He sat up frantically.  
"Why, what's wrong?" Koishii moved her yukata to the side she had her demon slaying outfit on under the dress garment. She rested her hand on her expanding stomach.  
"I'm having the baby." Inume took of his haori and wrapped it around Koishii's shoulders. _Lord Buddha please forgive me for what about I'm going do. _Inume looked at his sister. He thought about all of the consequences they would face and what there parents would think of them after the baby was born. "Inume we have to go now." Koishii clenched her stomach. "Inume..." He grabbed the sword and blanket that lay next to his futon.  
"Let's go." Inume tied the sword onto the loop on his pants. He picked Koishii up bridal style and began to run. Koishii dug her nails into the hanyou's shoulder making him wince in pain. She had a high tolerance for pain but that meant this was really painful. Koishii screamed and then bit down on the inside of her cheek, making it bleed. "Hang on Koishii everything will be all right. You and the baby will be just fine." Koishii began crying. She knew what was yet to come she just wouldn't admit it. The only thing she didn't know was Inume new the very same thing that she did. It was there worst nightmare. Inume pulled Koishii closer to his body. She wrapped her arms around Inume's neck. "I just want this to be over Inume."

"It's all right Koishii. Push!" Koishii did just as she was told. Koishii screamed again. Inume bit his lip. He didn't know who to deliver a baby. He just prayed to Buddha he was doing something right. By now Inume could see the crown of his baby's head. He prayed it was a girl. She wouldn't have to carry any of the families burden. Only the weight of a child and husband when time came. Koishii was a sensible girl and was favorite for advice from all of the girls younger then her. Koishii shifted uncomfortably and groaned. Inume went near her birth canal. He couldn't believe what she was going through but the moment that the baby's head came out almost pushed him over the edge.  
"That's right Koishii. Push one last time." Koishii pushed and felt Inume's hands near her birth canal. She felt the pressure of the baby being slowly pulled out of her womb. Inume grinned.

"Koishii. Koishii it's a girl." Koishii lay with her eyes closed. Her chest was raising and falling slowly. Koishii opened her eye slightly and then closed them again. "Koishii...Koishii..." He looked at her chest, it had completely stopped moving. The baby let out a loud cry showing she was taking her first breath. Her mother on the other side was taking her last. A single tear rolled down Inume's face as he watched his fiancee die. InuYasha stood behind his son.  
"Damn it! I'm too late." Inume stood up and cuddled the baby to his chest and wrapped the baby in it in the rob of the fire rat. InuYasha picked up Koishii and looked at her. "I'm sorry Inume." Inume bit his tongue so he wouldn't cry. It was to soon for her to go. She hadn't even met her daughter and her daughter would be raised with out a mother. InuYasha glanced at his son and then the girl in his arms. They slowly made there way back to the village, an uncomfortable silence in the air. Once in the village Miroku meet the two half demons at the entrance. He looked at his daughter.  
"Is she..." InuYasha nodded slowly. Miroku glanced at the baby in Inumes arms. "And the baby is..."

"The daughter of Koishii and I. She died giving birth." Sango ran up next to her husband. She put her hand over her mouth when she saw her daughter. She reached out to touch the baby then pulled her hand back. She looked at the two dog ears on the baby's head and glared at Inume.  
"You bastard! You did this to her!" InuYasha stood in front of his son.  
"There was nothing we could have done. Her heart was failing." Sango began crying hysterically.  
"Stop lying! You're only saying this to protect your son!" Kagome stood in front of Sango. "You did this to her she'd still be hear if it wasn't for you." Inume looked up enraged.  
"She would have died if it was my baby or not. She knew she was dying and so did I. It was you that over looked her sickness. I tried helping her by trying to keep her calm. The stress of having the baby and would Miroku kill her for having a hanyou child was to much for her heart and it stopped beating." Kagome looked at Koishii.  
"I'm so sorry Sango." Miroku went up to Inume and grabbed him by the throat.  
''I told you never to touch my daughter again. I told you that you were going to die. Now a life for a life. Inume and my daughter." Kagome shook her head. InuYasha cracked his knuckles.  
"Get the hell of off my son." Miroku pulled his arm back and took Koishii from the hanyou.  
"Many people die during birth. Koishii just happened to be one of them. It's possible for her to have had heart failure. You don't have the right technology to find any thing wrong inside of a person. It wasn't Inume's fault." Sango walked up to her husband and looked at her daughters face. She turned around and began walking back to the hut, Miroku following. Kagome looked at the baby in her sons arms. "Is she alright?" Inume nodded. The baby had fallen asleep against his chest. "You have to give her a name." Inume looked at the little black dog ears on top of her head. "You know they're going to go away really soon right."  
"Keiko." Kagome looked at her son. "The baby's name is Keiko." Kagome tok her granddaughter from her son.  
"Hi Keiko. Welocme to the family."


End file.
